Some printing devices use inkjet pens to print images onto print media. These inkjet pens need to be replaced when out of ink. Unfortunately, some inkjet pen designs run out of ink for printing while there is still some ink left inside. This ink is essentially stranded as a result of certain design aspects, such as those that ensure that ink does not leak from the inkjet pen's printhead nozzles.
It would be useful to reduce the amount of ink that is stranded inside an inkjet pen.